The fifth marauder
by Funkysam94
Summary: Holly is the only female marauder and she is also in love with Remus John Lupin! remusOC
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at 7 in the morning on the first of September when i realised something, i was going back to Hogwarts today. I got out of bed and went down stairs to see that my sister Sue, my mum and dad were already up. "Mum what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Morning to you to Holly, there's cereal in the cabinet or pancakes?" "Sorry morning, I think I will have pancakes""Coming right up" mum said.

After breakfast I went back up to my room and put my red skinny jeans on with my white shirt (has a red love heart in the middle) and black cons. I left my brown hair down and i put a red bow at the side of my hair. After I got changed I went to go brush my teeth then i went down stairs while bringing my trunk down with me.

Once I got downstairs my mum was already changed into her clothes and I was pretty sure that my sister and dad were still getting ready to go to the train station. "Holly can you go tell your sister to hurry up so we can go otherwise we're going to be late" mum asked. "Sure whatever mum"

After about 30 minutes we were at the station, me and Sue were saying bye to the parents. "Alright now girls you behave now i don't want any letters sent home again this year especially you Holly" "hey it was only 5 times dad jez!" "Alright now that's it I guess bye girls have fun and Holly say hi to Remus, James and Sirius and Sue say hi to Lily. Ok? Bye girls have fun this year"

"bye mum" Sue and I said. We got on the train and went our separate ways, i was excited to see James Sirius and Remus and Peter again but most of all Remus as im in love with him too bad he doesn't know.

I went into the last train compartment at the back of the train. I opened the door and I saw the guys there playing exploding snap. All their heads turned to me when I opened the door. Remus was the first one to speak "Holly is that you?" "of course it's me guys" sure I had changed over the summer but I still thought I was recognisable I mean sure my hair was now brown instead of blonde and i had a side fringe but that was it. The guys all came and gave me each a hug although Remus did linger more than the others but i thought nothing of it as we had known each other since we were born.

AN. Ok thats it for now i hope you enjoyed it plz review so i know what you think of it! Ok thanks tootles .


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Ok i changed it to remusOC instead of jamesOC. Also I'm going to skip the train ride there

Start of story

Me, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all got on the same carriage to take us up to the school. When we got there we saw Malfoy and his 'gang' with stupid snivillous I had to basically push the guys into the castle so they wouldn't do anything stupid on the first day back. We got inside the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"You know i don't know why but the ceiling still amazes me after 5 years of seeing it" i said "ahh maybe cause it's awesome" James replied.

"shhh! could you guys shut it some of us are trying to listen to what Dumbledore is saying" Lily yelled. I gave her a big smile as to say sorry

"i only have two final words to say. Tuck in" Dumbledore said. "finally, I'm starving" Sirius said. "How can you be hungry you just about ate everything on the train" I asked

"Think about it, this is food and I'm a guy do the math! and I thought you were smart like Remus pshhh" Sirius replied. I rolled my eyes at him and started to grab some food and put it onto my plate.

ONE HOUR LATER

"what a good feast now i'm am so ready for dessert" Sirius said. "NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU POTTER!!" Lily screamed.

"Hols, Hols, HOLLY" Remus said. "hmm did someone say my name" i said

"ah yea we've been trying to get your attention for 5minutes jez" Remus said. "sorry spaced out for a second" I said as James came back and sat down next to me.

"she said no again guys!" James said. "Maybe you should just stop for a while you know give her a break! I mean no offence to you but you've asked her out at least once everyday for the past 4 years" Remus told James gently

"Come on guys i think it's time to go back to the common room" i said

We all got up and walked back to the common room. By the time we were half way back James got back to his usual happy self.

We were all laughing so hard by the time we got to the fat lady portrait because Sirius got turned down by Charlotte Thomas again.

Charlie was the only girl in history to turn down 'Sirius Black' and was basically shunned by the other girls in Gryffindor other than Lily and me.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up at 7am and got dressed in my robes for the first day of lessons.

"Charlie where is Lily?" I asked "She already went down stairs. She's waiting for you in the common room downstairs" Charlie answered.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and there was Lily just sitting on one of the sofa's reading her book. "Oh Lily! Come on lets go to breakfast" I said. "Let's go" Lily said and stood up.

We walked to the great hall talking and laughing along the way.

We sat down next to Elena, Laura and Claire (the other girls from the dorm). "Hey girls" I said to them as me and Lily sat down.

"Hi, here's your schedule I got it for you from Professor McGonagall when she was handing them out" Laura said. "Thanks love" I said.

I put some cereal in with milk and started eating when James and Sirius came over.

"Hey Holly" James said gloomily. "What's up with you?" I asked "It's the first day of school" James replied.

"Where's Charlie I wanna ask her out, I bet you this time she'll say yes she can't resist my charm for too long" Sirius said/asked

"For one thing can you go away Potter? And Sirius, Charlie obviously doesn't like you and I doubt she ever will so why don't you just give up now!" Lily said.

"Ouch that hurt my Lily-kins" James said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT" Lily screamed and stalked off.

"What's with her today? Got a stick up her arse?" Sirius asked "Don't be mean to her guys" I said.

"I'll see you guys in class I better go check on her cya" I said

OK thats it for now plz leave reviews so i know if you like it or not! Later 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hey people sorry for the long wait what has it been 4 months any way enjoy and  
please review.(by the way Holly's last name is Lerin)**

"Lily! Hey Lily wait up!" i yelled. Lily turned around and looked at me waiting for me to catch up with her.

"are you okay? Sorry about James you know how he can be." I said. "Yeah i'm alright, It's just arghhh he annoys me so much!" Lily said.

"annoys you so much that you like him?" i asked hopefully. She looked at me then walked off. "ohhh come on Lily i was joking! I was joking" i said

She then turned and smiled and i knew that she was joking too. "Come on let's go to potions i don't want to be late." Lily said

"oh yeah we're gonna be totally late even though there's like 10minutes left till class yeah!" i said sarcastically. "come on you know you want to go so you can be partners with Remus, oh don't look at me like that Holly i know you like him, i think every one knows but him!" lily said after i'd blushed a deep shade of red.

"i don't know what on earth your on about, me like Remus come on."i said looking anywhere but at Lily. "come on time for class" and with that i walked down to the dungeons with Lily trailing behind me.

We got to the dungeons to find that there was just about 2 minutes till the bell goes and who did we find sitting inside the rrom none other than Remus Lupin.

"hey Remus." Lily and i say. "hi Holly, Lily. Holly what are you doing here you usually turn up late with Sirius and James?" Remus asks/says. "oh you know..." i said looking down blushing.

"no actually i don't know would you care to tell me?" Remus says with Lily is just looking between us. "ohh look professor Slughorn's here" i said taking a seat next to Lily in front of Remus and where Peter just sat in.

Just after Slughorn walked in James and Sirius strolled in. "welcome boys would you care to take a seat or continue disturbing my class?"said Professor Slughorn. "I think we're gonna have to take the seating offer thanks Professor" said Sirius. Slughorn just looked at him waiting for him to sit down.

He started taking the roll when James whispered to me"where were you Holly we were waiting for you but then someone told us that you already came down. Is something wrong it's not like you to come early to class, not trying to impress someone are we?" he looked over at Remus who was doing the work that Slughorn had wrote on the board.

"Alright class can i have your attention please now!" said Slughorn. "i'm going to place you in seating plans and this will be your place for the rest of the year and no one may change"

I started think that hopefully if luck was my way that i would get seated next to Remus, not that i like him or anything...

"alright, lets see Charlotte you are with Mr Black in the desk in front of me so i can keep an eye on you both. Mr Potter you are paired with Ms. Evans."

"YES" yelled James while Lily's face was horrified at the thought of working with James for the whole year.

"alright next pair we have Ms. Lerin, you are partnered with Mr Lupin"

In my head i was only thinking of one word "YESSSSSSS" of course i didn't say that out loud.

I moved to where Remus was sitting "Ok students now that you're with your partners start working on the potion"

"ok umm Holly you go get the ingredients while i start setting up here ok?" remus asked

"sure" i replied while walking to the cupboard that held all the ingredients. Once i got there i saw that Lily was there.

"Lily, what's wrong you look angry?"i asked. "hmm i wonder why i'm angry have you seen who i'm partnered with, sorry Holly i didn't mean to snap at you it's just Potter is really starting to push my buttons" She said after i looked hurt at what she said

I got all the ingredients from the cupboard i walked back to the table where Remus was. "ok so what do we need to do first?" i asked "well first you add the wormwood while I'll cut up the Valerian roots"

I looked at the wormwood scared to pick it up. Remus looked over at me smiling then started laughing at me "Holly it's not gonna eat you"

"it might how do you know?"i said back.

"alright alright i'll put the wormwood in you cut up the roots is that better?" he asked

"yeah that's a lot better" i said "so I'm guessing you're not going to want to put in the Sloths brain"

I shook my head really fast "not on my life honey"

The next thing we hear once we start to put the ingredients in is "BANGGGGGGGG" we looked at the front to see Sirius and Charlies potion had exploded in their faces.

Charlie turned and looked at Sirius even though she had the potion on her face you could still see how red her face was.

She turned to Sirius and that's when she yelled "Sirius Orion Black you had better run cause i am going to MURDER you!!!!"

"ALRIGHT that's enough Ms. Thomas both you and Mr Black go wash your selves off i don't want to hear another word come out of your mouths is that clear" said Professor Slughorn

"yes professor" said Sirius and Charlie in unison

That was when the bell went, thank god for that. I quickly walked out of the class when suddenly......

**AN. Okay that's it for now i'll try to keep updating since it's school holidays now please don't forget to review okay! Thanks ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I have decided that i am not going to update until I get at least 8 reviews ok so please don't just add as favourite story or story alert please review!!! Ok.**


End file.
